


Halloween Surprise Prompt 1

by crazy4malex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy4malex/pseuds/crazy4malex
Summary: Alex has a treat for Michael on Halloween.





	Halloween Surprise Prompt 1

Halloween Surprise prompt 1  
Drabble prompt 1 - 

“How long is it going to take Alex?” Michael sighed, leaning back on the bed, legs spread, elbows holding him up.

He was dressed in a black button down shirt, black jeans, black boots and of course his black hat. Alex had tried to get him to be more inventive, but Michael said he was inventive.

Alex wouldn’t tell Michael what he was going to wear, he was making it a surprise.

“Babe, what the hell is taking so long?” Michael asked again, this time with a sigh following it.

“Hang on to your black hat Michael Gueriin.” Alex called out.

Michael smiled, not really upset with the wait. He just loved to tease his lover. Lover. He grinned as he remembered how they finally got to this point.

Alex being shot and finding out about the three of them being aliens pulled them closer together. Alex decided to help them avoid detection by his father Monster Sergeant Manes, as Michael liked to call him. Defying his father felt good and he’d realized he couldn’t keep denying himself a life because of the monster any longer. So he continued seeing Michael. They had been together 6 months now and Michael had moved in with Alex 5 months ago.

It was Alex’s idea to go to the Roswell Halloween Festival. He had convinced Michael with sex and body massages which led to more sex. He was a lucky man. The sex with Alex had always been intense and powerful. A bond was born their first night together and had never been broken after all these years.

Suddenly Michael was brought out of musings when the bathroom door opened.

Alex walked out and Michael tensed and froze. All the blood ran straight down to one place. 

Alex was wearing his hair the way he had worn it in high school and had make up on again and a red punk rocker t shirt and a black….skirt and cowboy boots.

Michael’s mouth dropped open and he licked his lips and swallowed.

“What the….” He couldn’t say more. His hormones were taking over.

“What do you think?” Alex spun around, knowing what he was doing to his lover. “Liz and Maria helped me come up with the idea. I’m part punk like I used to be and part drag with this skirt.”

“You look…..hot.” Michael swallowed hoarsely. Eyes lowered to half mass, the look Alex knew meant sex. 

Michael looked at the skirt again and frowned. “Does it have to be that short?”

Alex looked down and then up. “The skirt is supposed to be this short.”

 

Prompt 1 - “The skirt is supposed to be this short.”


End file.
